Pervert Parent
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Punya Ayah dengan senyum angelic dan Ibu yang lembut dan perhatian? Itu dimata anak. Bagaimana keseharian mereka jika sedang tak ada anak di sekitar mereka? Sulay. Oneshoot. Yaoi/BL. Marriage Life. Sulay pertama Yeay! Review?


Pervert Parents

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main casts: Kim Joonmyeon, Kim (Zhang) Yixing

Genre: Romance

Rated: T+

Length: Oneshoot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All casts belongs to God and theirselves. Dan Sulay saling memiliki HAHA.

.

.

.

Summary:

Punya Ayah dengan senyum angelic dan Ibu yang lembut dan perhatian? Itu dimata anak. Bagaimana keseharian mereka jika sedang tak ada anak di sekitar mereka?

.

.

.

Warning:

OOC Sulay, typo, ga sesuai sama realita, hanya fiksi atau rekaan

.

.

.

Author's Note:

YEAY SULAY YEAY! Gatau kenapa ya, kalo kata orang kan Sulay yang paling adem ayem gitu ya sama Chenmin, tapi pengen aja buat fic dimana mereka jadi orang tua dan ahem /ohok/ asudahlah, selamat membaca~

.

.

.

"Kau memakai turtle neck untuk menutupi seluruh kissmark-ku hmm?" bisikan lembut itu menyapa telinga Yixing pagi itu ketika lelaki putih berparas manis itu sedang memasak.

"Joonma, kumohon, dua jam lagi kita sudah harus sampai di sekolah. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat mengikuti pertemuan orang tua dan pengambilan rapot di sekolah anak kita. Ini acara penting sekolah." Yixing menjauhkan tangan yang mulai nakal menjamah tubuh bagian depannya. Joonmyeon mundur dua langkah ke belakang.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Sayang." Joonmyeon mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba meyakinkan. Tetapi, hanya Yixing yang memutar bola matanya malas-lah yang didapatkannya.

"Terus saja mengelak dan aku takkan berada satu mobil denganmu pagi ini."

"Ah, Maafkan aku, Sayang. Jangan marah, Xingie. Maaf ya, suamimu ini hanya tidak tahan melihat istrinya yang terlihat sangat menggoda pagi ini." Joonmyeon menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah memelas. Membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Yixing berbalik ke arah Joonmyeon sepenuhnya setelah mematikan kompornya. Dia menatap Joonmyeon sebentar sebelum berkata,

"Nah, kalau begitu, lebih baik kau duduk manis di meja makan sementara aku memanggil buah hati kita." Yixing tersenyum kecil.

Yixing berjalan pelan—yang menurut Joonmyeon, gerakan Yixing sedang menggodanya—ke arah Joonmyeon. Mengelus rahang tegas itu sebelum mengecupnya pelan, sebelum kemudian berlalu ke kamar anak mereka.

"Penggoda sejati." Gumam Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum miring.

.

.

"Bangun, Sayang. Kau tidak mau ikut mengambil rapotmu, hmm?" suara lembut serta bunyi tirai yang dibuka mengusik tidur seorang anak kecil yang masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidurnya, di bawah hangatnya lilitan selimutnya. Anak itu mengerang untuk beberapa detik.

"Mom, aku masih mengantuk. Bisakah aku tak ikut saja?" gumaman itu terdengar imut di telinga Yixing yang masih ada di depan jendela kamar anak bungsunya. Yixing menoleh ke arah anaknya yang menggeliat tak nyaman, menghindari cahaya yang menyerangnya. Yixing tersenyum kecil sekaligus geli.

"Kau ingin di rumah bersama kakakmu saja?" tawar Yixing, mengatakannya dengan lembut seraya menurunkan selimut anaknya hingga wajah imut itu terlihat. "Baiklah, Mom dan Dad akan pergi ke sekolahmu sebentar lagi." Yixing mengelus sayang puncak kepala anak bungsunya. Anaknya mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan lama-lama, Mom." Yixing tertawa renyah melihat anak bungsunya memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Yixing.

"Kau ingin Mom cepat-cepat pulang tetapi kau yang menahan Mom disini dengan memeluk Mom seerat ini, hmm?" Yixing mengelus puncak kepala anaknya dengan gemas. Anaknya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mom hangat dan lembut." Anak bungsunya mengusak-usakkan wajahnya ke perut Yixing dengan nyaman, membuat Yixing tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ah ya, aku tau itu, Sayang. Sekarang biarkan Mom sarapan bersama Dad, oke, jagoan?" suara itu mengagetkan kedua orang yang berada di tempat tidur itu. Mereka menoleh secara serempak.

"Dad!" sang anak bungsu berteriak senang dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan Yixing yang tertawa kecil di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia berlari dengan riang lalu melompat ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Ah ya, aku lupa Dad adalah soulmatemu." Yixing memutar bola matanya sebelum tertawa lagi melihat adegan pelukan dramatis antara ayah dan anak itu.

Sang anak mengusakkan wajahnya ke pipi lembut ayahnya dengan senang.

"Nah, jagoan, sekarang biarkan kami sarapan lalu berangkat kesekolahmu, ya?" Joonmyeon menggendong anaknya tinggi-tinggi dan menggesekkan hidung keduanya, membuat anaknya tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah, Dad." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi-gigi susunya yang tertata rapi. Joonmyeon membawa anaknya turun dan beralih merangkul pinggang Yixing mesra keluar kamar.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan, menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Tidak juga sebenarnya, karena Joonmyeon memakan sarapannya dengan cepat, sudah terlalu lapar karena menunggu Yixing tadi.

"Kita mau langsung ke sekolah saja?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah meneguk habis teh hangatnya.

"Biarkan aku menghabiskan sarapanku sebentar, Joonma." Yixing menyendok sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Santai saja, Sayang." Joonmyeon mengelus puncak kepala istrinya dengan sayang. Kemudian senyum jahil terkembang di bibirnya. "Atau kau mau ku 'suapi', hmm?" Joonmyeon mengerlingkan matanya nakal ke arah Yixing yang memerah. Tentu Yixing tau menyuapi seperti apa yang dimaksudkan suaminya.

"Kau selalu tau cara untuk membuatku memerah." Gerutu Yixing sambil memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Ah, sejujurnya aku masih sedikit lapar. Kau mau menyuapi suamimu ini, hmm?" Yixing mengerling nakal ke arah Joonmyeon yang berbisik—mendesah—seduktif di sebelahnya, tepat di depan telinganya yang sensitif.

"Aku tidak keberatan berbagi kehangatan pagi ini." Yixing beranjak dari duduknya untuk kemudian duduk di pangkuan suaminya dan melingkarkan tangannya yang mulus itu ke leher suaminya.

"Jangan menggoda yang di bawah sana jika kau tak ingin tak bisa berjalan dengan normal ke sekolah, Sayang." Joonmyeon memperingatkan. Yixing mendadak mengerucutkan bibir merah menggodanya itu.

"Jadi hanya morning kiss? Ugh, kenapa aku bisa mendadak lupa kalau kita masih harus pergi ke sekolah anak-anak kita, sih?"

Belum sempat Yixing menggerutu lebih lanjut, Joonmyeon sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir tebalnya, mengunyah perlahan makanan di mulutnya lalu menggoda perlahan mulut Yixing yang terkatup rapat itu.

Joonmyeon menyesap bibir Yixing kuat, mencoba menggoda istrinya. Bibir Yixing perlahan terbuka, dan Joonmyeon langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat itu.

Makanan itu terbagi dua ke mulut pasangan itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung semakin panas. Dan ciuman panas itu berakhir setelah Joonmyeon mengulum dan menghisap bibir Yixing dengan kuat, menciptakan lenguhan panjang sarat kenikmatan dari istrinya.

Ciuman-ciuman panjang itu terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya makanan di piring Yixing habis terbagi oleh kedua orang itu. Wajah Yixing sudah merah semerah yang wajah itu bisa. Gairah yang memuncak namun ditahannya menjadi tak terkendali.

Joonmyeon baru akan mengecap bibir manis menggoda itu lagi sebelum Yixing menahan dadanya, mengelusnya pelan, dan berbisik,

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan ini di ranjang setelah pulang dari sekolah, hmm? Atau setelah makan malam? Dalam waktu satu jam kita sudah harus sampai di sekolah, kan? Dan kita tentu tau kita membutuhkan waktu empat puluh lima menit ke sekolah." Yixing mengelus rahang tegas itu pelan, sensual.

"Ah ya, rapot anak-anakku." Joonmyeon mengecup bibir Yixing pelan lalu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di sekitar pinggang istrinya.

"Wait for me after this, 'kay?" Yixing menjilat daun telinga Joonmyeon pelan lalu melengang pergi ke arah garasi mereka.

"Damn. Hanya dengan bisikan aku hard. Penggoda ulung."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Kak, menurutmu, apa Mom dan Dad akan berhenti sebentar lagi?"

"Pakai lagi headsetmu, adikku sayang. Kau tidak boleh mendengar suara-suara itu. Aku yakin mereka sebentar lagi selesai dan suara itu akan menghilang."

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika suara Mom dan Dad kencang sekali?"

"Sssttt. Diamlah dan pergilah tidur. Dan tetap pakai headsetmu. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"MOM, DAD, BISA TOLONG KECILKAN SUARANYA?"

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

NO SEQUEL YAP /bugh/

Btw untuk nama anaknya, silahkan pikirkan sendiri karena saya gak tau mau namain siapa haha

Ini aneh gak sih?

Garing banget pasti ya

Oya, tambahan, anggap aja Sulay di sekolah nyampe sore banget gitu yaw jadi mereka habis makan malem langsung JDAAAARRRRR :v

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Review?


End file.
